The invention generally pertains to imaging devices, and more specifically, to covers for imaging devices.
Imaging devices, such as copiers, facsimile machines, and scanners, are widely used for converting images (e.g., photographs, text) into machine-readable signals representative of the image. The image is typically placed on a transparent platen or imaging surface. During an imaging operation, the image is illuminated and light reflected from the image is converted to electronic signals representative of the image.
Illumination and optical systems for the imaging operation are typically arranged underneath the imaging surface. The illumination system may include a light source (e.g., a fluorescent or incandescent lamp) for illuminating the image on the imaging surface. Light reflected by the image is focused by a lens and/or mirror assembly onto a photosensitive detector. Alternatively, a xe2x80x9ccontact image sensorxe2x80x9d (CIS) may be used to collect and focus reflected light onto the photosensitive detector.
The photosensitive detector (e.g., a charge-coupled device (CCD)) may comprise an array of individual cells, each of which builds-up or accumulates an electrical charge in response to exposure to light. The accumulated electrical charge in any given cell is proportional to the intensity and duration of the light exposure. Thus, the electrical signal is indicative of varying shades of light and is representative of the image.
A lid or cover may be provided for the imaging device and serves to block light emitted by the illumination system from the eyes of the user during the imaging operation. The cover also serves as a light shield, shielding the image from back-lighting by external light sources that could otherwise distort the image. The cover may also serve to hold the image in place on the imaging surface during the imaging operation.
The cover is hinged on one side of the housing so that it can be pivotally opened and closed by the user. That is, the user may lift the cover, opening it to one side and exposing the imaging surface. After placing the image on the imaging surface, the user may close the cover and begin the imaging operation. However, as the cover is only hinged on one side of the imaging device, the imaging device must be arranged so that the cover can be opened without compromising access to the imaging surface.
Access to the imaging surface may be compromised when the imaging device is placed adjacent one or more vertical surfaces, such as when the imaging device is placed adjacent a printer on one side and adjacent a wall on the other side. Opening the cover when the imaging device is so arranged may block access from yet another side, forcing the user to access the imaging surface from only one side of the imaging device. To enable access from more than one side, the user must reposition the imaging device so that the cover opens toward one of the vertical surfaces.
In some circumstances, however, repositioning the imaging device may be difficult or may not even be possible. For example, the size of the table or cabling may prevent the user from repositioning the imaging device.
Alternatively, some imaging devices are provided with a cover that can be removed entirely from the imaging device. However, removing the cover defeats the purpose of providing a cover for the imaging device, as explained above.
An imaging device, comprising a frame assembly and at least one hinge releasably mounted to the frame assembly. The at least one hinge pivotally couples the frame assembly in one location on the imaging device. The at least one hinge is readily removable from the frame assembly and remountable to couple the frame assembly in another location on the imaging device.
A method for changing the location of a cover on an imaging device, comprising sliding a hinge Out of a first receiving chamber to remove the cover from a first location on the imaging device, and sliding the hinge into a second receiving chamber to replace the cover in a second location on the imaging device.